


Unavailable To Answer Your Call Right Now

by SnowWhiteKnight



Series: Holidays [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Holidays, Inane, Jan 30, Modern Westeros, National Inane Answering Machine Day, Short One Shot, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowWhiteKnight/pseuds/SnowWhiteKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Really liking these weird holidays. :D</p></blockquote>





	Unavailable To Answer Your Call Right Now

Brienne strolled through the grocery aisle, trying to find the cookies Jaime liked. The usual spot for them was completely empty, but she had hoped that there was a lone package hidden somewhere in the back of the shelves. 

Finally giving up on finding them, she fished out her phone and dialed Jaime's number. It rang three times before going to voicemail. Jaime’s recorded voice came out loud and clear. And he was singing.

_ “~When I was just a lit~tle girl, I asked my mother, what will I be? Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? Here's what she said...to me.~ _

_ “Jaime, stop singing that song. You’re a Lannister. Of course you’ll be pretty and rich. Find a good woman like that nice Tarth girl and you’ll have everything.  _

_ “So, with that in mind, Brienne, look behind your favorite cookies, and answer the question, Will you marry me? Everyone else, please leave a message at the be. Ep.” _

Brienne blinked several times, the phone still held to her ear. She shuffled the two steps over, to the fudge mint cookies. She wasn't sure how serious she should be taking this. Slowly, she reached for the package. 

_ “Not the generic brand, wench!” _ came Jaime's voice over the store intercom.

“Damnit, Jaime! Are you watching me?!” The other customers in the aisle were either staring or chuckling. 

_ “Just from the security booth. Now, get a box of the good brand.” _ She reached for another box.  _ “No!! Damnit, wench! I said the good brand!” _

“This  _ IS _ the good brand!” More people were gathering. She felt her face heating up. “Finish the grocery shopping yourself, then! I'm going home!”

She started back down the aisle angrily, leaving behind the cart. She was tackled when she reached the end, going down with a loud  _ omf! _ The collective gasp of the crowd was lost on her as she was hefted up over Jaime's shoulders and carried back to the cookies. He set her back on her feet and grabbed the box of “the good brand” of fudge mint cookies. Behind it was a small box. Kneeling down, he opened the box to reveal a sapphire ring. 

“Wench, Brienne, make an honest man out of the idiot in front of you, please, will you marry me?”

“Jaime…”

“I tried to find a subtle, yet outlandish way to propose, but I managed to muck it up.”

“Jaime...I--”

“I love you, and I find myself trying to be a better person for you, to make sure you can be proud of me, and I just want to secure you to me for the rest of our days. I like it, I would like to put a ring on it.”

“Jaime.”

“And marrying me would get your father to stop bugging you,” he pleaded.

“Jaime!”

“And seriously, how can you say no to a face this serio--” She shut him up with a hard kiss.

“Idiot, of course the answer is yes,” she whispered. The crowd around them erupted into cheers as Jaime let out a whoop.

**Author's Note:**

> Really liking these weird holidays. :D


End file.
